Insane Sleuth
by Ottie-koo
Summary: We all know that new guy. The one who is obsessed with Nasods, and grew to be insane during his time isolated in a Library for so long. Add is continuing his research for his dead family that got executed for researching this 'extinct' race. How will he get his way to Eve? Will he ever accomplish his goal in ruling the Nasod kingdom with the Nasod Queen, Eve?


Insane Sleuth

By: Your Mom

The room was crowded as the people chattered, as if it was a family reunion. But the thing is, they were talking about something that's not a family type of thing. They were having a meeting about a race that had existed years ago. And that race was called the Nasods. Nasods were a mechanical race that was advanced in all forms of technology. But their presence had disappeared. Until then, people thought it was only a legend—that Nasods never DID exist. So with curiosity, the family researched them. They want to prove everyone wrong and show that they were actually present. That was their life-long priority, with tons of hard work and heavy research. The harmony research was ruined when Soldiers bursted in their territory. Threatening the people with their weapons, they said, "Researching this race is prohibited, and is not allowed. Those who break the law have to be executed." The family all backed in fear, as one man stood up, "We are researching Nasods because they still exist! It was never a legend!" The biggest soldier turned to the man, and pointed his gun at him, "Researching them is illegal in the law's system. Under no circumstance are you able to research them." The stubborn man replied, "What's with the society being against the Nasods?! Can't you just give us a chance to prove to you all that they existed?!" The big soldier snickered, "Foolish man, you don't listen..." Thus he shot the man in the head, as he dropped lifelessly to the ground. The rest of the family yelled in fear, as some tried to escape. All the soldiers started executing them like a brawl.

Shivering in the corner was a young white-haired boy. He was watching his family get slaughtered by the soldiers. Tears started to make his eyes blurry and his heart pounded so fast, as he had his back stapled to the wall. When the soldiers were done, the biggest one turned to the boy, "And who are you, little boy?" The boy just kept his mouth shut as he was clutching his shoulders in the corner, as his sniffled whines filled the quietness in the room. The big soldier stomped in front of him, towering over the poor kid, "Are you deaf? I asked who are YOU?" The boy still kept quiet. The big soldier pointed the gun at the boy, getting ready to shoot. Until then, one of the badly injured family members cried out to the boy, "RUN." Right at that moment, the boy quickly crawled under the soldier's legs and fled. "Get him, now!" commanded the big soldier. Running, the boy tried to think of a last minute hiding place to at least get away from the soldiers. Quick thinking, the boy hid swiftly behind a big metal piece, stuck in the ground. The soldiers approached the area, like police dogs, searching every single spot. The boy knew he had to go hide somewhere, quick. His hiding spot would obviously get seen. In a split second, the boy noticed a little hole on the ground, looking like a pipe, and ran into it. Waiting for a few seconds, he stayed in the pipe all clutched up like a baby in a mother's embryo. Swift dirt and footsteps where heard outside the hiding place as you can hear the Bigger Soldier give up, "He probably fled out Velder. We must find him, and retrieve him back alive. I repeat, ALIVE." Then an army of footsteps were heard getting softer and softer by the moment as the guards went on their journey to find the boy. Heart pounding and exhausted, the boy leaned against the metal wall in the pipe, still clutching to his knees. Soft crying noises came from him as he just sat there, taking his deep breaths. He was now far away from his home, and now has to depend on himself. He knows he didn't want to return home because he did not want to see sight of all the dead family members cover the ground with blood. The boy's plan was to sit there, and rest till the morning, so he crawled further in the pipe hole backwards until he had no sight of the peachy sky.

A noise had stopped the white-headed boy in his traps, which made him stop crawling for the longest time. Again with his heart pounding fast, he tried to look behind him so he could see if anything was there. Nothing. It was just pitch darkness seen beyond the path. He tried to move back again, but the noise, which sounded like echoes of bending metal, returned. He was so frightened and clueless that he really wasn't up to go against another terror. He then tried to look at his available surroundings, as he just fell through the pipe, following with showers of debris. _BANG! _The boy hit the floor, with raining debris sprinkling on top of him. He sat there on the floor, as if he was dead, with his eyes closed. He then opened one eye, following the other, as he struggled to get up. Until he stood up straight, stretching out, he looked around. It appears to be an old Library that he ended up in somehow. It looked in shape, but it also looked like no one used it in a while. Confused, the boy was wondering why he was here in a library—and what was it DOING down underground. He looked up at where he fell from, but it was no good, due to the fade in sight. It was a bit misty and appeared mysterious, as the boy then studied the surroundings. Strands of blue light peeked through the book shelves. Speaking of which, the bookshelves stood so high up, with trillions of books. To investigate, he slowly walked towards the closest bookshelf. His footsteps echoed, like walking in a big, empty room. As he approached the shelf, he looked at the books lined neatly on the shelves, as if it was untouched. He checked the spine of the book; all the spines on the books that he was able to seek in range all had different symbols on it. Triangles, wave lines, circles, dashes, and such. Taking a deep breath, the boy lifted a shaken, hesitant hand and placed it on one of the books, pulling it off the shelf. He looked at the front and saw the covers were glowing a light, neon blue, making a fading blue aura around it, glowing off it. His eyes widened as the light shown off on the boy's eyesight. Curious, he slowly opened the book. Just then, codes circled around him with light blue glowing text. The symbols from the spine of the book were also shown as well. Amazed, the boy looked at the codes, trying to make out what they say. He then closed the book and put it on the shelf, as he stepped back to get a view of all the books on display. His lips curled to a grin as he learned that the books had research about Nasods. Everything you needed to know about the 'extinct' race was inside those books. This was like a dream come true; to finally continue on for his family's hard working research. The only problem is, how is the little boy going to survive in a library with no food or water? The boy started to search up and down the library to seek some existing food. He was kind of hungry and got a little desperate to find anything edible. Under a glass, see-though table was a big vault. He opened it with ease, because it wasn't even locked as he searched the vault, seeing large amounts of food and drink supplies. Now this is what he wanted! He reached in, grabbing as much food and drinks as he can as he saw something carved into the top left corner of the vault. It read "Wally". The boy think that it must have been a company or something so he just smiled and closed back the vault. The boy ran to the table and spilled all the food and drinks on it as he then ran to get a few books to read through as he ate. Munching on bread and drinking crystallized water, he read through the book as the codes once again appeared around him. Although he was lonely, he had everything he needed to stay happy and survive. The food, drinks—and the research of Nasods! It was like a miracle to him that he smiled while reading through the books. He was going to plan on staying here as long as he needed to, waiting for the day he could finally escape the amazing, ancient library.

Years had passed as the boy had grown to be a young teenager. He was still in the library, enjoying his time. He had gotten vast information of Nasods as he spent all those years reading the books. He nearly read every single book that was there! The teenager was busy crafting something with old parts from broken-down Nasods found within the Library. It was to be a type of weapon called the 'Nasod Dynamo'. When he was finished, the young man stood up, admiring his hard work, grinning widely. The Nasod Dynamo started to levitate, and float around him. It was expected to be a sort of radar, but then ended up as a weapon for his aid. He started chuckling low, to himself. He was now proud of how far he made it after staying in the library for so long. His laugh suddenly grew louder as the echoes of his laugh were spreading around the room. It appears he had gone insane after that long period of time he was trapped in the Library for so long, being isolated. He had even changed in face appearance, as well, due to the isolation! But it was no big deal to him, because he wasn't feeling lonely. He had vast supplies and even made himself an outfit, which he can now finally grow into. The young teenager had also found out that the Library was starting to break down, hence why he created the Nasod Dynamo. But instead, he had gotten obsessed with finding even more rare Nasod codes. He traveled on to reveal and complete his knowledge of the forbidden race and Nasod schematics. Though, during his search, he had discovered that the race actually never existed. He knew this wasn't right and something's going on. This had made him too clueless to sort out, so he just returned to his 'home' which was the Library. But then, a big blast of light welcomed the kid to come inside. His onyx eyes widened in amazement, as he was convinced to walk through, in which looked like a portal.

Outside the portal, fell the teenager, hitting the ground. He coughed for a few moments and stood up as he looked around himself. Pulling his hood over his head, and squinting in the distance due to the sunlight, it appears he was now outside. His face was left shadowed because he had no intention to deal with the sunlight's bright rays. He started walking on the path ahead of him till he saw a group of 6 stood in his way. Questioning himself, he just strolled passed them, but then stopped. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering how come the party of 6 didn't notice him. He stood there and watched them. A girl who had displayed purple twin tails with a staff twirled around, smiling. _It appears she might be happy about something, _though the teenager. The purple haired girl smiled, "Oh, I'm so happy that she's happy now!" "Yeah! Same here! I'm so happy for her!", said a green haired elf girl. A black haired man crossed his arms, "I'm so glad she never asked to marry me…-" The teenager studied the man's left arm. _Is…is that a Nasod arm?,_ the kid thought. A blonde boy and a girl with long black hair laughed. "We all know you wanted that to happen, Raven..!", giggled the girl with the long black hair. The blonde boy added on, "Yeah, no need to be so in denial!" The black haired man spoke again, "Are you guys serious right now…? Really." Then, a boy with red hair flung his arm around the black-haired man around his neck and laughed obnoxiously, "Ah, you were always so in denial, bro! We all know Rena dubbed you!" The dark haired man pulled away from the red headed kid and yelled, "What?! What are you talking about!?" The green haired girl laughed and smiled, "Elsword… Stop telling rumors. We all know you're just saying that because Aisha rejected you throughout these years." The purple haired girl laughed, but then stopped, "W-wait..! What are you talking about?!" The red haired boy grunted and frowned, walking ahead of the crowd, "Yeah, okay… Let's just keep walking, okay?! Sheesh…" The group shrugged and kept laughing as they followed the boy. The young teenager stood there in the group's way to see if they could notice him now. Instead, they had just walked right through him, making the kid's body all glitchy. He looked at his glitched body as it returned normal again. He just tilted his head, and followed the group of 6 to a large building, that almost looked like a fancy factory.

He followed them inside as he looked and found out that everywhere was different Nasods; of all shapes and sizes! His eyes widened as he looked around on what looked to be a royal factory. The group stopped as the kid almost walked into them again. He stopped and stood next to the group, to see what they are going to do next. Suddenly, they all went on their knees as two Nasod's, a female and a male, appeared to be servants walked up to the party, followed by a young lady who appeared to be levitating. She had white-grayish hair, and her face remained monotone. She had two floating drones by her side, as she got in front of the group of 6. The group stood back up and greeted the monotone girl. _Is she…. The NASOD QUEEN?!, _thought the teenager. He studied the levitating girl. "Welcome all, my dear friends…!", she said as she snapped. Suddenly, the white-haired teenage kid was now back at the library, and fell to the ground. He sat up and took a second to remember the girl's appearance. He then hopped up really quick to the book shelf, grabbed a specific book, and opened it quickly, sorting through the electronic pages. He then saw the exact picture of the gray-haired girl, as he dropped the book, stunned in amazement. "T...This can't be…", said the stunned teen. It appears that girl was the Queen of the Nasods indeed. She had regained power and reincarnated the Nasods. He slid down to the ground, leaning against the shelf, and grinned a wide grin. His eye twitched as he started his chuckling that echoed the room. "She's so gorgeous…!" He had an insane smirk on his face and stood up, pulling down his hood. He started to walk off with his Dynamo invention following him.

In the shadows, stood the teenager on the horizon. He has made up his mind to follow the party of 6, and get a chance to snag the Nasod Queen, and reincarnate the Nasod race and rule over them together. From a far, you could hear his insane laugh echo through Velder. Taking up the job of a Tracer, the teen set off on his quest to find and track down the Nasod Queen. His name is Add.


End file.
